Teddy Bear
by Izzy Masen
Summary: Emmett really screwed up this time. What will he do to make it up to Rosalie? One-shot


**Disclaimer: I am not and will never be the awesome Stephenie Meyer. This, of course, means that I do not own anything that has to do with the actual story of Twilight. I know, it's a sad day.**

**Author's Note:**** Hey guys! I know that you all are probably wondering why in the world I'm writing a one-shot when I could be finishing up Photo Scavenger Hunt: Cullen Style. And yes, I am still working on it. I even plan on making it a few more chapters that I had originally planned so that's exciting. Anyway this is just a fun little story that I thought of after I went to an Elvis themed dance recital!**

Emmett POV

"I swear to you, Emmett, if you don't get out of my sight right now I will rip you to shreds!" shrieked Rosalie. She was giving me her ever famous glare that she normally only reserved for whenever Bella was around. Ha Ha, Bella. Her falling makes me laugh.

"Oh come on, Rosie. I already said I was sorry." I started to plead with her. Wait, did I just call her Rosie? While she's mad? Oh shit.

"What in the _hell_ did you just call me? Oh Emmett, my poor sweet, idiotic husband. You will pay dearly for what you've done." Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.

"Now Rosalie, I already apologized. It's just a car. I'll buy you a new one; this time one will be much better than the last." Of course! Why didn't I think of a new car before?

"A new car?! Emmett, you wrecked my baby! Do you even realize how much time and effort I put into my beautiful BMW? I certainly didn't do all of the work for you to total it playing chicken with Jasper! And speaking of my empathetic brother, you better not come within 50 miles of this house or I will kill him along with you!" And with that she shoved me from our room slamming the door in my face.

"Does this mean that we won't have sex tonight?" I boomed through the door. I knew she could hear even if I whispered, but I'm not much of the whispering type.

"Wow Emmett, she is thinking some pretty grotesque thoughts in there. I'd run while I still had the chance."

I turned to give Edward a glare as he and Bella walked down the hall to the 3rd story stairs. My glare quickly turned to laughter as Bella turned to watch me over her shoulder and tripped over her own feet but she was quickly caught by Edward. I watched as she stared at him through loving eyes before he gave her a chaste kiss and rushed both of them upstairs to his room.

Great, my 107 year old virgin brother was going to get some instead of me tonight. I had to think of something fast, there is no way that I wasn't going to be with my Rosebud tonight. That's when it hit me…

Much like many of the female kind, Rosalie was always obsessed with Elvis Presley. I honestly don't really even know why. He was (or well, used to be) a skinny little kid with big lips and big hair who shook his hips way to much for his own good. I blame Edward. He was the one that started playing his 

records all the time around the house. Anyway, Rose was so obsessed with Elvis that she even used one of his songs to give me my nickname from her.

I quickly went to work getting everything ready for my successful apology, one that I knew would make her let me off the hook, or at least get her laughing enough to finally let her guard down.

I walked towards Alice's room, knowing that she was the only one that could help me in such a desperate time.

Alice burst through the door as I was about to raise my hand to knock. "Emmett! I have been waiting on you to get your big butt down here! What took you so long?" I gave a soft shrug and trudged into her room.

_**Two Hours Later**_

I gave a gentle knock on our door before slowly walking into the room. I looked around until my eyes came upon the beautiful figure of my Rosebud looking through cars online.

"Hey there pretty Momma," I said through a smile.

"God Emmett, I told you to leave me the hell alo—"she cut herself short as she turned in her chair to look at me.

I stood before her in a complete white rhinestone jumpsuit full of gems of every color of the rainbow. Alice had apparently seen my idea in a vision and had the complete outfit waiting for me in her room before I had a chance to ask for her help. She also helped to give me a "make over". Geez Bella was right; Alice is like the make up artist from hell. She used some really sticky, goopy stuff to apparently make my lips look fuller. She also applied some thick junk to my eyelashes, much like how Elvis used to wear his sissy make-up. After the rest of the stuff was applied, she combed and gelled my curly locks so that they gave the perfect Elvis flip.

Rose doubled over in laughter for a good ten minutes before looking back up at me.

"What in the hell are you wearing?" she half cried half laughed.

Without a word, I put the iPod into the iHome and turned to that my back was facing her and pressed play.

The music of her favorite 50s song slowly drifted into the air. I whipped around in true Elvis fashion before grabbing one of her hairbrushes only to start singing into it.

_Baby let me be,  
Your lovin teddy bear  
Put a chain around my neck,  
And lead me anywhere  
Oh let me be  
_

_Your teddy bear._

I dont wanna be a tiger  
Cause tigers play too rough  
I dont wanna be a lion  
cause lions aint the kind  
You love enough.  
Just wanna be, your teddy bear  
Put a chain around my neck  
And lead me anywhere  
Oh let me be  
Your teddy bear.

Baby let me be, around you every night  
Run your fingers through my hair,  
And cuddle me real tight

As soon as I finished the song I turned to stare into her eyes. She sat on our bed with her eyes wide and her mouth slightly gaping open.

"Um, well…" I couldn't believe it. I the great Emmett Cullen was at a lost of words. "I'm sorry Rosalie. I just knew that this was once your favorite song and that's how I got the nickname teddy bear and I was just trying to—"

I was cut off by the feeling of her lips against mine. She started to play with the curls of my hair before slowly pushing herself away from my body.

"Fuck, you are so damn sexy right now," was all she was allowed to say before I kissed her passionately and threw her onto our bed.

"I'm sorry for playing chicken with Jasper in the car. I promise I'll make it up to you."

She reacted by stripping us both of your clothing.

"So I take it that I'm forgiven?" I asked with a sense of smug in both my voice and on my face before running to shut our bedroom door and returning to my beloved.


End file.
